


Under the Rowan Tree

by Starksexual



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Don't mess with rowan trees Steve, Fae & Fairies, Fae Tony, Fluff, M/M, smol steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Steve stumbles upon a Rowan tree- oh you know, just aknownfairy home.





	Under the Rowan Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fae au with smol Steve and fae Tony! Any mistakes are my own- I typed this maniacally on my phone.

Oh god, Bucky was going to **kill** him— his ma would absolutely have a heart attack, Steve thought as he made his way further into the forest. The sun was setting fast and only fools dared to travel through the forest at night- few walked those paths even in the daylight. The fae were rumored to inhabit the forest and Steve had grown up hearing stories about all sorts of strange and scary things that could happen. 

Yet here he was, all because he couldn’t back down from a challenge. Some of the village teens picked on him because he was smaller and asthmatic. They dared him to spend an hour in the forest, “He won’t make it _five minutes_ ,” one of them had sneered. And well, Steve “fight me” Rogers very well had to prove them wrong, hadn’t he? 

He was so deep in thought he hadn’t noticed the trees had begun clearing. His lungs were starting to protest and he thought it would be okay if he could just rest for a minute or two. He plopped down unceremoniously under a tree. A Rowan tree. A Rowan tree, in the middle of a clearing. A _**fairy’s**_ home— a place you should understand no circumstance ever disturb. And here was Steve, using its trunk as a seat. Yupp, he was dead. He’d never be seen again and Bucky would write “here lies an idiot punk” on his tombstone. 

He shot up and thought about running, but before he could move, he heard the slightest rustle and his hair stood on end. His knees were about to give out from under him, but he wasn’t about to faint now. Jaw set and fists clenched, nails digging into his palms, he slowly turned around. 

Before him stood the most _beautiful_ creature he’d ever seen. He was smaller than Steve, but looked around his age with slightly pointed ears, the softest-looking dark curls, honey eyes that seemed to glow framed by long lashes and a mischievous smile that inexplicably drew him in. The air around him shimmered every so slightly. 

“Oh my, what have we here?” Said the creature, eyes appraising Steve in a way that gave him chills. “You are a ways off from your village, aren’t you?” Steve gulped and remained frozen. “Answer me, human. You trespassed upon my home and I’m sure you’re aware there are consequences.” He was so dead. 

“I- uh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hadn’t realized where I was. I didn’t mean to disturb your home. I swear!” He cried, any lore of how to address a fairy flying out of his brain. The being raised an unconvinced eyebrow and stepped into Steve’s space. “The boys from my village, they said I wouldn’t last five minutes in the forest and I know I shouldn’t have listened to them but I couldn’t help it. I had to prove them wrong. All my life, I’ve only been the little guy,” he found himself spilling his life story, frustrated tears streaming down his face. “It’s been “you can’t” time after time. I can’t even breathe properly and I’m just— I’m just _tired_.” 

The fairy looked at him curiously, searching deep into his eyes. After a few long seconds, he seemed to find something because his gaze softened and took a step back. “Little guy? I know some of what that is like,” he quipped, obviously referring to his size. “Though this isn’t my only form,” he warned lightly. And even still, my powers are mighty.” 

“You were foolish to come out here, sunshine.” Sunshine? He noticed Steve’s questioning look. “Your hair… it is like the color of the early morning sun, no?” Steve felt his cheeks warm. “But yes, quite foolish. Other fae might not have been so lenient.” 

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Was the fairy letting him go? “I will let you go, sunshine. You’re a brave one. Foolish. But brave. I see the goodness in your heart.” Steve had not realized he’d asked the question out loud. “Come, let me bestow you with my mark. My brothers and sisters will not dare lay a hand on you. And I trust you will find it will take care of your breathing problem.” 

Steve stepper closer, against his better judgement. But the creature was allowing him to leave. He couldn’t very well be ungrateful. He could feel warmth radiating from him, wrapping him in delicious blanket of calm and joy. The fairy took his wrist, tracing swirls of magic to form what looked like a circle with an upside down triangle, the inside glowing a light blue. His touched lingered only a moment and then the spell was over. Why did the thought make him feel sad? “There sun— what might I call you? I think I deserve to know your name, seeing as you are now under my protection. Don’t worry about the mark, it will only be visible to fae.” 

Was he supposed to give a fairy his name? 

“I only wish to know what I may call you. If I wanted to harm you, I’d already have done it.” 

Steve laughed, embarrassed. “Um, Steven. My name is Steve Rogers” 

“Hmm suits you, human. Well Steven, I suggest you find your way home now. I hope you have learned your lesson.” Steve nodded, a weight lifting off his body. And oh wow it didn’t hurt to breath anymore! 

“Thank you for everything,” he bowed. “Sorry, again for disturbing your home.” The fairy waved him off and Steve turned to leave, but hesitated. “What is it?” 

“It’s just, you know what to call me, but I don’t know what to call you…” 

“Oh silly sunshine. I suspect you know I will not give you my name.” Steve turned to leave, shoulders sagging in disappointment. He heard an amused chuckle and stopped. “But I suppose you may call me Éamon.” 

Steve smiled joyously. Èamon, a form of Edward. “It suits you,” he echoed the fairy’s earlier words to him. Èamon smirked and Steve just had to know— “Will I ever see you again?” 

“Perhaps, sunshine. Who knows? Our paths may cross again another moon. Now run along.” 

“Goodbye Èamon.” 

“Goodbye Steve Rogers.” 

Steve had been 15 then. He tried to tell Bucky but he only shook his head and said Steve must have been dreaming. After a while, Steve wondered if maybe he had dreamt it all up. 

Except his asthma had gone away. And there wasn’t any explanation for that. 

Now, he was on the cusp of 20, and he still thought of the beautiful fairy from time to time. One of those times being the present. The village was celebrating the winter solstice. It seemed everyone was dancing ‘round the bonfire. He stared into the glowing flames, the embers reminding him of Éamon’s glowing eyes. 

“My, my, sunshine why are you not partaking in the festivities?” 

Steve froze. It couldn’t be. He took a deep breath and turned to find the source of the voice and found a pair of familiar eyes twinkling at him. But they belonged to a man. A man who looked only a bit older than himself. And several inches taller. But it was. It was his fairy. “Éamon?” 

The dark-haired man winked. “It looks like our paths have crossed again, Steve Rogers. Now, what do you say we go join the dance?” He held out his hand. 

Steve was still stunned. “I’m sorry- what? How are you- you look-“ 

“Easy, sunshine. Magic, remember? And well, I do enjoy a good festival. So.. dance?” 

Steve still had so many questions but Éamon was here. He was here and he wanted to dance with him. Who was he to refuse? He took his fairy’s hand and led them to the edge of the dancing. Éamon grinned so beautifully, eyes illuminated by the firelight. He wrapped his arms around Steve and the blonde instantly felt that familiar, magical warmth. Then, the ghost of Éamon’s breath near his ear. 

“Enjoying yourself, sunshine?” 

“Yes. Entirely. So much, Èamon.” 

He felt the taller man’s smile against his cheek, as he pulled him closer “Good. That’s wonderful. Although, I suppose— I suppose you may call me Antaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Feed me comments :) They make my day!


End file.
